Favorite Son
by Red Witch
Summary: Niko comforts Shane after the events of Tangled Web.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken off somewhere. This story takes place several hours after the end of 'Tangled Web'. If you haven't read that this won't make any sense to you. Then again my stories don't make sense even if you do read them. **

**Favorite Son**

Niko walked outside BETA Mountain. The scars of the recent battle were still evident all around her, yet the stronghold still stood. It had survived the near catastrophic attempt of a government coup and once again it was a symbol of law and order.

Although BETA Mountain appeared strong and unchanged from the outside, inside BETA would never be the same again. Particularly for her lover Shane Gooseman, who she was looking for.

She found him staring at the man made lake nearby. He realized she was there and gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"I'd ask how you were holding up but I can see how upset you are," Niko stood next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"What else is there to do when your whole world has just been turned upside down and inside out?" Shane said. "I just don't know where to start."

"Start with your feelings. What do you feel right now?"

"Angry, confused, betrayed…" Shane let out a breath. "Why didn't Commander Walsh tell me the truth? Why didn't he…? Why did I have to learn from **Kilbane** of all people who he was? What I was…Why didn't he have the guts to just come out and **say** it?"

"I wish I knew," Niko sighed. "Even with my powers I can't figure that man out."

"You know the more I think about it, the more I become convinced that there were **other reasons** why Walsh didn't tell me about who he was," Shane said bitterly. "He didn't want to put me in danger? Yeah right! He's put me in far **worse** danger! So what was the big deal?"

"Maybe he was afraid you would be angry or confused and didn't want to hurt you?" Niko suggested.

"Well yeah but…" Shane let out a breath. "At least it would have explained things! I wouldn't have spent so many nights lying awake wondering what was **wrong **with me!"

"Wrong with you?" Niko asked. "What do you mean?"

"After Wolf Den it was painfully obvious that I wasn't **completely** a Supertrooper," Shane sighed. "I was too human. But I didn't know how that happened! I know I would have been confused and shocked but…But if he just told me the truth…I would have understood more. I would never have said a word. I would have known what I really was…Not to mention know the real danger I was in with Wheiner! I mean that was reason enough for him to tell me!"

"You do have a point," Niko said.

"Of course I have a point!" Shane paced back and forth. "Wheiner knew who I was and I didn't! That was not only dangerous, it was stupid! It was like I was playing with fire and didn't even **know** it!"

"Shane," Niko sighed, her heart breaking for him.

"How could he **do **that to me?" Shane shouted. "How you could he just let me go out there without knowing all the risks? Wheiner could have easily turned back on his word at any minute and told the Board of Leaders and then I'd…I don't even want to **think **about that right now! How could he be so freaking irresponsible?"

"I take it by irresponsible you're not just referring to him keeping secrets from you?" Niko asked. Shane nodded. "You're angry he ran away."

"Damn right I'm angry but I'm also worried about him," Shane let out a breath. "We've never been apart like this. Even when I was at Longshot or the Academy he would always call me at least once a month! I know he's only been gone for 48 hours but…The point is he knew where I was and I knew where he was!"

Shane threw up his hands. "He hasn't sent me an e-mail! A freaking e-mail or letter explaining himself to me! He could do that without revealing his whereabouts so why doesn't he?"

"Haven't you ever had to break contact for missions?"

"That's different! I was created to be a soldier! To be expendable…" Shane frowned. "He wasn't. I'm a Supertrooper. I can handle anything. That's not true about Walsh! He's not built for life out there!"

"Commander Walsh is a lot stronger than you think he is, despite his age," Niko said. "He's been a soldier nearly all his life."

"Niko he's over sixty years old! He can't fight like he used to!" Shane shouted. "Every year his reflexes get a little slower! He thinks I don't notice but I do! And he's gained at least fifteen pounds since Wolf Den! And he tends to get tired more easily in the afternoons! He can't handle it Niko! Not just how hard it is to survive in outer space but he's got so many enemies! Kilbane and the other Supertroopers, Domani, the Black Rose Society members that are still out there, dozens of people still in power who'd like nothing better than to see him blasted! How can I protect him if I don't know where he is?"

"It sounds to me that despite everything that's happened," Niko squeezed his hand. "You still care about him."

"Of course I do. He's my…I mean…I could just say he's just a donor but I'd be lying," Shane admitted. "Deep down…I've always…He's just always been there in my life and I…We were close. Or at least I **thought** we were close. No matter what he's done to me and all the crap he's put me through…I've always looked up to him. I…I love him. Is that wrong?"

"No," Niko smiled. "It's not wrong."

"The thing is…Did he ever love me back?" Shane asked. "I know it's stupid to ask it but he never said anything or implied…I mean I was made as a science experiment and then turned into a weapon! Did he just feel sorry for me at the last minute or…I don't know what! The thing is, I don't know where I stand with him."

Shane thought for a moment. "Niko am I anything like him? I mean…Can you see **any** of him in me?"

"Well you're both stubborn," Niko smirked. "Both of you can't deal with your emotions very well…"

"Thanks a lot."

"But you both also have a strong sense of justice," Niko smiled. "And no matter what you've done in the past you both have good hearts. So yes, you do take after Walsh in some ways."

"But not physically," Shane looked at his reflection in the water. "I mean I try to see something but I can't find it. Unless…" He tilted his head.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I'd look like with a mustache."

Both couldn't help but giggle at that thought. "No offense Shane but I like you just fine without it," Niko smiled.

"Yeah I mean I could never understand how he could deal with that hairy thing on his lip all the time," Shane snorted. "It must itch like crazy."

"Face it Shane, you take after your mother. So to speak."

"I guess," Shane let out a breath.

"He does love you Shane. I'm sure of it," Niko said.

"That makes one of us," Shane sighed. "I think…I think he's angry with me. I did betray him by broadcasting his secret to the whole galaxy."

"That couldn't be helped Shane. You had no choice."

"Yes I did. I've made that kind of choice before and this time I chose the Supertroopers over Walsh," Shane sighed. "In order to save my family I had to betray my…Betray the man who raised and protected me when I needed someone the most."

"Shane listen to me," Niko said. "Walsh doesn't see it like that. I know because before he disappeared I talked to him."

"You did?"

"It was during the evacuation," Niko let out a breath. "He came up to me and asked me to watch over you. Said I could do a better job than he did. In fact his exact words were that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. Now does **that** sound like a man who thinks you betrayed him?"

"I guess not," Shane let out a breath. "So…You're saying he forgave me?"

"I think it's himself he hasn't forgiven," Niko said sadly.

"I have to find him," Shane said.

"You will," Niko hugged him. "We'll all help you find him. We're going to track him down and drag him back here so I can yell at him and then the two of you will have a talk."

"As long as Zachery doesn't kill him first," Shane sighed.

"You know Zach," Niko sighed as she pulled away. "He loves being a parent and takes his role as a father very seriously. As well as being a captain of his squad. I think part of him blames himself that you got hurt."

"What do you mean? Why should that…?" Shane asked.

"I didn't say it was rational but he considers you to be a brother as well as a friend," Niko smiled. "And so does Doc. When you hurt they hurt too."

"You talking about the whole psychic bond thing we've got?"

"Not exactly but that does factor into it," Niko admitted. "The whole situation has become such a mess. Because of certain family members our lives get complicated."

That's when Shane remembered he wasn't the only one hurting.

"I'm sorry Niko," Shane apologized. "I was so wrapped up in my family troubles I forgot all about yours. I mean, being related to Garson…"

"Shane, Garson may have been my father's cousin but he still ordered his death and the death of my mother and my colony," Niko stopped him. "As far as I'm concerned he is **not **my family. You are. And so is Commander Walsh."

"Well the holidays just got a whole lot more awkward," Shane smirked.

"Besides I was referring more to Troy and that whole mess," Niko sighed. "To think there are others of my colony still out there…"

"And they want revenge," Shane said.

"But that's happened now," Niko said. "Thanks to you and the rest of the Galaxy Rangers my colony's destruction as been brought to light and the people responsible are finally being brought to justice. Those that are still alive anyway. They don't have any reason to hide now."

"They might if…" Shane stopped.

"If they want revenge on us for what happened to Troy?" Niko finished the question.

"I hope I'm wrong but if these people are holding onto a grudge that long…" Shane sighed. "Take it from me Niko, that doesn't do anyone good. Revenge is a poison. It almost destroyed me."

"But it didn't," Niko said. "That's because you wanted justice and refused to kill them. There's a difference."

"I came close…With Garson…I almost slipped into that pattern of being a killer again…" Shane said.

"But you didn't," Niko said. "Whether by fate or luck you **didn't.** And even then you were desperate. You felt you had no choice. I think if the situation was reversed…I'd probably kill Garson to save you and the children too."

"Well for all our sakes I just hope that whoever's out there knows they don't have to resort to it now," Shane sighed. "I still can't get all those questions out of my head. I mean. Did Walsh ever think of me as a son? What do I mean to him? And where the hell is he so I can strangle the answers out of him?"

"He does care about you Shane," Niko said. "He always has."

"Well he did set me apart from the other Supertroopers. I was the favorite at Wolf Den after all," Shane sighed. "I never realized it. It was so obvious to everyone but me."

"Maybe because you were so close?"

"I don't know. All I know is for the past few weeks all we did was fight," Shane let out a breath. "He kept secrets from me and I kept secrets from him. I said horrible things to him. I said he wasn't my family. I had Cheyenne's blood, not his…"

"You didn't know, Shane," Niko said. "Walsh should have told you the truth then."

Shane shook his head. "It's just…It's driving me crazy. All these weird feelings are boiling over in me and I can't stop them! I mean I should be happy now, right? I have my family and my freedom. I got revenge on Wheiner…So why do I feel like I failed?"

Niko hugged him again, comforting him. "I just want him back…" Shane said softly. "I never realized how important he was to me until now. How…How do I deal with this? How can I just go on with my life knowing he's out there? It was hard enough with Max when he left and now…How do I deal with it?"

"We'll figure it out Shane," Niko told him. "One day at a time. Together. You're not going to go through this alone. I promise."

"Thanks," Shane held her tightly.

"I miss him too Shane," Niko said.

Shane felt grateful that she said that. "At least I'm not the only one…" He whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"You've been through a lot this year," Niko said. "It's only natural that your emotions are coming out. You've kept them bottled up so long…"

"Guess it's another thing about being human I have to learn huh? How to deal with feelings and all that crap."

"Well I'm not expecting miracles," Niko smirked as she pulled away. "You are your father's son after all. Commander Walsh was never that good with emotions either."

Shane touched his forehead to hers. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you too. Now I understand why Zach went so crazy when Eliza was gone. If you hadn't escaped and saved me…"

"Let's not think about what if," Niko counseled. "We're together now and we're both alive and safe. And I have a feeling so is Commander Walsh. He's stronger than you think Shane. He'll be fine until we find him. **After** we find him I'm not so sure about."

"You mean the fact that he'll probably be put in jail?"

"No, I mean the fact that between me and Zachery we're going to yell at him until his ears bleed," Niko gave him a look. "Now I know where you get your tendency for doing reckless stupid stunts!"

"I guess it does run in the family," Shane smiled sadly. He pulled her closer again. "Thank you Niko…Thank you for loving me and making me strong."

_And thank Commander Walsh for trying his best to protect such a good man like you_, Niko thought to herself. _For all his mistakes, he did one thing right when he made you. _

"I'm not the only one who made you strong," Niko said aloud. "Commander Walsh gave you that strength. And your sense of justice and honor."

"He did, didn't he?" Shane said.

"Like it or not Shane, you are Commander Walsh's legacy. Just as much as the Series Five Team and BETA."

"And the other Supertroopers," Shane sighed.

"No, they're **Wheiner's legacy**," Niko pointed out. "You're proof of how good and strong Commander Walsh is, even if he did make mistakes. You reflect all that is best about him. Almost everything you are came from him."

"So it's up to me to make it right, as usual," Shane sighed.

"Just be **yourself**, and Commander Walsh will be proud," Niko smiled.

"All I can do is try," Shane admitted.

"Shane if anyone can succeed in that, it's you," Niko said.

"It's not going to be easy," Shane admitted. "It was hard enough being a Supertrooper. Being Commander Walsh's son…That's a lot to live up to, both good and bad."

"Like I said, nothing you can't handle," Niko told him.

"I always did get the toughest missions," Shane sighed. "This is just another one."

"If you look at it like that, it's a piece of cake."

"You know me so well," Shane smiled at her.

"You are your father's son," Niko said. "Be proud of the good things he's accomplished. And try to forgive him of his mistakes."

Shane nodded and pulled her close, nuzzling the top of her head with his face. "There is one thing I'm sure of."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I've got a lot better taste in women than he does."

"True," Niko smirked.

Shane smiled. No matter what else he knew he had Niko by his side. He looked up at the stars.

"What are you thinking of now?" Niko asked.

"I've always felt safe and comforted while looking at the stars," Shane said. "Always wondering what new worlds were out there. And then I wondered where other Supertroopers like me were there. And now…Now every time I look at the stars, I'm going to wonder where Walsh is. And hope he's safe. It's strange but…It does help. By looking at the stars…I know he's somewhere among them. All I have to do is find him."

"You know…Commander Walsh loves the stars too," Niko said. "I've always felt a sense of peace and joy whenever he left BETA to take command of a ship or go somewhere."

"Maybe that's where I get it from?" Shane wondered. "That's another thing I have to ask him when I find him."

"You will Shane," Niko held him tightly. "You will."


End file.
